Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1952 Style)
UltimateCartoonsFanatic1952's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Shiro Babytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Pachirisu (Pokemon) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Patitchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Disgust - Decoratchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Bill's Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Sadness - Righttchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Disgust - Kiwitchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Smoochum (Pokemon) *Dream Director - Baloney (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Gigi (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Gozarutchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Ichigotchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Ura Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Ura Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Tsukkomitchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Ringotchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Himespetchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Young Mimitchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Chantotchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Shitekitchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - SimaSimatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Tougyutchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Tosakatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Togetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Rita and Runt (Animaniacs) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1952 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1952 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1952 Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1952 Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1952 Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1952 Style) - Donald Duck My Bad *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1952 Style) - Goofy Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1952 Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1952 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Anger Goofy transparent.png|Goofy as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles as Bing Bong Category:UltimateCartoonsFanatic1952 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG